


Unwind

by bluemooning



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Bondage, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Medical Kink, Smut, specifically bandages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 04:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14394342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemooning/pseuds/bluemooning
Summary: Kuroo has always known that one never stops learning in life, whether it takes place in the classroom, in the streets, or while getting turned on from bandaging up your boyfriend’s wounds; and frankly, this is no small epiphany. He decides to do something about it.





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is probably 45% porn, 25% coming-to-an-uncomfortable-realization, 20% domestic fluff, and 10% Kuroo and Tsukishima being shitheads to each other. Enjoy!

 

“Tsukki, hey -”

Tsukishima blinked once and looked up from his book. The afternoon sunlight streamed in through the window in thick swathes, bathing his skin and the tips of his hair golden. “What?”

Kuroo waved almost carelessly at what had caught his eye. But his gaze burned laser-sharp and perhaps nothing could have pulled it away. “Your hand. It got scratched.”

“It did?” said Tsukishima. He brought his hand up closer to his face, turning it over until he saw it too; the thin red line, barely more than an afterthought. “It did.”

“Stay right there,” said Kuroo, and then he had leapt to his feet, already gone before Tsukishima could ask him  _ why; _ stop him in his tracks with a few carefully chosen words. But his window of opportunity had closed in an instant, leaving him to sit by the window in the sunlight, putting on a facade of patience. He didn’t have to wait for long. He could sense Kuroo coming before he could see him, feet pounding on the floor and incredibly impatient. 

Kuroo worked the paper wrapping off of the Hello Kitty bandage, grinning like he was proud of himself. He pressed the white cotton in the center onto Tsukishima’s scratch, wrapping the rest of the bandage around his finger, until it was secured in one neat loop and all done up perfectly.

“There we go,” he said, and kissed the bandage. He held Tsukishima’s finger with his fingertips, almost gingerly, as if he were scared of hurting it more. “It’s better now.”

He was a dumbass like this, thought Tsukishima. But this didn’t really hurt anyone, did it? In the next instant, Kuroo had gotten up and gone back to cramming for his exams. Maybe he had just needed a study break, a chance to stretch his legs; and if this had been mutually beneficial for both of them, who was Tsukishima to question a good thing?

And so he went back to reading, putting the incident out of mind - at least for now.

* * *

 

It was strange how Kuroo operated. He always lazed around so casually in their apartment, lounging on the sofa and napping frequently; sprawled out on the bed or the floor or snoozing genially in his desk chair, head lolled back and nodding off with sudden snaps uncharacteristic of his typical attitude. And yet he had his moments of high alert too; back in high school, on the volleyball court; during exams or when meeting with professors. Tsukishima had come to recognize these moments for what they were, and liked to think he could predict them. 

He didn’t know what to expect from Kuroo tonight. He opened the front door and his steps were featherlight on the floor, the smallest trace of a limp visible in his gait. Tsukishima tossed his bag to the side and caught sight of spiky black hair poking out from the couch, twitching slightly and then Kuroo’s head turning a centimeter, maybe not even that - 

“Tsukishima,” said Kuroo, and his voice meant very serious business.

Tsukishima couldn’t help but laugh. He didn’t even mean too, it came like instinct and he couldn’t have kept it down. But his voice faded when he was suddenly eye to eye with Kuroo, the latter pulling himself up to his full height and more - and then Tsukishima felt like a child again, short and small and unable to fully articulate himself - _ it hurts, where does it hurt, I don’t know! _ \- sitting and sniffling while he got all fixed up and then a hug, tight and warm and making everything better.

Something throbbed in his knee. He winced. Without realizing it, he followed Kuroo’s gaze down his leg, to his kneecap; busted and bloody, dripping red down his calf in long rivulets. Skin scraped like this, it was impossible to bend his leg; he hadn’t tried yet, and he was not really in the mood to make an attempt. He couldn’t even dare to try, not with Kuroo watching him like this.

“What happened?”

“I - I wasn’t looking. And I tripped.”

He made sure to keep his voice even, controlled. This was no reason for panic. He would get through this like everything else; clean himself up, get to bed, pull out the crutches in the closet in the morning and then time would heal this wound, like it healed everything else. He would be as healthy as anyone else in no time at all; and in the vast time scale of the world and this universe, this incident was practically nothing. Nearly nonexistent.

“If you’ll excuse me -”

He took a step forward, but collided solidly with Kuroo, who had moved to block him. Tsukishima took a step to the side and Kuroo mirrored him, gaze hooded and not quite looking at Tsukishima.

“Sit down,” said Kuroo, his voice authoritative and Tsukishima felt compelled to obey the order. Something in his knee screamed when Kuroo moved to help him onto the couch, trying so hard to not irritate his hurt leg any more. But maybe it was a fruitless affair, and both of them knew it.

“Stay right there,” Kuroo ordered him, and then he was off again, into their little bathroom. The sound of him rifling through the drawers filled their small apartment and was all Tsukishima could hear. He moved minutely, not even realizing it, and winced when the pain came back tenfold; gripping onto his knee with both hands and applying restrained pressure; a vague memory of Daichi in his mind, giving their high school team a short lecture on first aid. In the here and now, Tsukishima couldn’t tell if it really helped; but maybe the placebo effect was good enough. Coupled with a couple deep breaths in and out, he was able to slow the pace of his heartbeat and loosen the tight feeling in his chest.

Kuroo came back with a handful of things they really should have assembled into one first aid kit: cotton swabs, rubbing alcohol, a squirt bottle of water, bandages of all shapes and sizes; the ones that pressed flat and the kind that came in a roll. He had brought the Hello Kitty bandages too, but they took less precedence in the immediate moment as Kuroo began to clean the wound, his touch painstakingly gentle and fitting of the new silence that had settled over them both.

Above him, Tsukishima winced.

“Sorry,” murmured Kuroo, working slowly, so carefully, like a mother and it made Tsukishima’s memories that much more stronger. But he wasn’t a child anymore and there was something different about the way Kuroo patted at his wound; how he washed and dried it and began to sort through the different bandages he had brought. Tsukishima couldn’t help but notice how long Kuroo’s fingers were, picking out one of the bigger bandages and opening it with his fingertips; pressing it to Tsukishima’s knee and smoothing it down so it could lay flat. He took the wrap bandages too, and when he peeled the end away from the roll, it made a sound that sent a shiver up Tsukishima’s spine.

Like the sound of something unravelling, he thought; coming undone and yet he was being put together in this moment, his newly broken self. The wrap bandage felt like pressure on his knee but it was strong and unwavering, not like his hands that went weak when a fresh tremor of pain coursed through him; his strength coming and going with his adrenaline and never fully satisfying. It was more comforting this way. He found himself relaxing a little; falling back onto the couch cushions. He hadn’t realized he was holding himself so tensely.

“I’m gonna get the crutches,” said Kuroo, and then he had gathered up everything in his hands, Doctor Kuroo almost done for the day but not quite. Because his waiting patient had not yet been fully served, and it was only when he came back with the crutches, helping Tsukishima stand with them; only then could he relax, too, a tiny smile on his face that wanted to be something more and yet it couldn’t be fully at ease, at least not yet.

“Thank you,” said Tsukishima, his voice quiet but just enough. He slowly made his way to the bedroom; Kuroo still standing right by him, still on high alert, still not quite ready to let his boyfriend out of his sight.

“No problem.”

He helped Tsukishima onto the bed, supine on the covers, helping him roll onto his side so his damaged knee wouldn’t support the weight of his body. He took his glasses off for him, setting them on the side table, and Tsukishima made no effort to stop him.

“You need any more help?”

Tsukishima considered it. “Strip me,” he said, and his expression remained flat as Kuroo goggled at him; his laughter coming suddenly and coupled with a grin that fit him perfectly.

“You didn’t have to ask,” he said, and eased Tsukishima’s socks off, his shorts; easing his shirt off when Tsukishima obligingly lifted his arms. The blankets were cool against his bare skin. His boxers had cat paw prints on them, and Kuroo couldn’t help but grin when he saw them.

“And make sure to hang them up,” Tsukishima called after him. “Or they’ll get wrinkled.”

“Of course, your highness,” said Kuroo - but he could see that Tsukishima’s eyes had already closed; and maybe, in the exhaustion of his injury, he was already beyond the verge of sleepiness. He looked younger like this, peaceful; resting and without anything more to worry about.

Kuroo hung up the shirt, the shorts; tossed the socks in the laundry hamper. He closed the closet and turned off the light; laid himself down on the bed, propping his head up with one arm and looking over Tsukishima’s sleeping form. He found his gaze lingering on the wrapped knee, not looking quite so raw anymore now that it was clean and bandaged.

Kuroo could still remember how it had felt to work on the wound; what it was like to serve Tsukishima in that capacity, on his knees beneath him and yet important too. His hands trembled with the memory of taking the bandages and putting them on Tsukishima; pressing them and making sure they were secure, so they would not fall off in the case of sudden throes, in the midst of otherwise deep sleep turned sour.

Tsukishima didn’t even stir when Kuroo ran a hand over his side; feeling the dips of his spine and body; how his waist tapered in and then gave way to slender hips; lean muscle stretched from what must have been a painful growth spurt. Even now, he was still lanky. It might never fully leave him. 

Kuroo’s eyes had adjusted to the dark by now. He watched Tsukishima closely, but he didn’t stir when Kuroo moved his hand further south, down the length of his thigh and his fingertips hitting a bump just above the knee; the texture of the wrap bandage a familiar feeling to Kuroo but unwelcome when it took the place of warm skin.

Did he really dislike it? Kuroo let his entire hand slide over the knee, laying it there; doing nothing but feeling the texture of the bandages on his palm. To let the night pass second by second and allow himself the luxury to make his own judgement.

This really wasn’t so bad, now that he thought about it; even here in the darkness, where sight came second and his sense of touch was strongest. It felt good to put his hand on the bandages, to feel how he had wrapped them and how they could heal.

But maybe it was something more than that. He couldn’t help but grin at the thought. When it came to Tsukishima, things like shamefulness didn’t exist anymore. He let his new thoughts take root in his mind, growing into something bigger and threatening to go out of control.

It was too early. Not with Tsukishima like this; body heaving and maybe a thing like this pain could not be healed so easily by human action and willpower. 

Kuroo moved his arm, sliding it over Tsukishima; pulling him closer until their warmth melted together and he could find the peace inside him for sleep.

* * *

 

“You stopped using the crutches.”

Tsukishima looked up from his coffee. “The crutches? Oh, yeah,” he said, and took another deep drink. “It started to scab over. It doesn’t hurt so much anymore.”

“That’s good,” said Kuroo, and he could see it too; Tsukishima’s knee turned a light shade of pink, with the worst of the scrape either worn away on its own, or picked away by Tsukishima’s fidgety fingers, in moments when he couldn’t manage to hold them still; and the scab had just been so convenient. RIght within arm’s reach and so very satisfying to see the new skin beneath his wound, possibly still tender to the touch. 

Part of Kuroo wanted to reach out and try, to see if he could make Tsukishima squirm. 

But in the next second, Tsukishima had finished his coffee; washed the mug and dried it off, and gave Kuroo an obligatory peck on the forehead. He barely limped anymore.

“See you tonight,” he said, slipping out of the kitchen; leaving Kuroo to watch and wonder more. Bit by bit, it all began to come together in his mind; why hadn’t he seen it before? He really should have known, how everything had built up to this moment, it had all been so obvious; from the way his heart leapt into his throat the second he pressed each and every one of those bandages onto Tsukishima, how the insides of his thighs throbbed when he watched the gauze move with Tsukishima - every moment of it, and his heartbeat relentless through it all - 

He couldn’t help himself. A wide grin spread on his face until his dimples hurt and he couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

“This is bad,” he murmured, so that he could barely even hear himself, “This is so bad.”

Kuroo finished his own coffee, bringing the mug down with a resounding thud. The damp ring on the table vibrated from the impact but he didn’t see it. He let his gaze wander around the kitchen and how quiet it was here, alone with his thoughts that might be his very undoing.

But he would love every moment of it anyways. There was no denying that. This truth would not leave him, not throughout the day during his classes and lunch break and study sessions interspersed through it all. He was normally not so bad at concentrating but today was an anomaly. His eyes would not focus on his textbook pages and he found himself forgetting what exactly he had been reading about, although he was sure he had really been reading - hadn’t he? It was enough to drive someone crazy.

The feeling followed him long into the afternoon, into the evening, while he walked down the street lamp-lit block to their apartment building. It took effort to go up the flight of stairs, step by step, his heart pounding something ferocious and ready to tear him apart. Just about on the verge of destroying him if he didn’t admit the truth to himself, if he didn’t find the courage inside of him he so desperately needed - 

And then, without warning, his heart turned light upon seeing Tsukishima sitting cross legged on the couch, a book in his slender hands. He jolted in place when he saw Kuroo. His knee had nearly fully healed by now. You couldn’t even tell that anything had happened to it.

He didn’t close his book. But his eyes were on Kuroo and in the space of one second, he had a smile on his face. “You’re home.”

“I am,” said Kuroo, putting his backpack down, slipping off his shoes and kicking them off his feet; nudging them into a line with his toes, besides Tsukishima’s sneakers that were always so neat even when they didn’t have to be. It was his own habit, Kuroo guessed, and he liked to see it. He liked the reminder. 

He sat himself down on the couch, on the center cushion, right next to Tsukishima who had gone back to his book. He seemed to be pretending like his boyfriend wasn’t right up against him, distracting him so openly. He flipped a page but he wasn’t reading the words on it.

“Kuroo, what do you want?”

He could feel Kuroo breathing in how his chest rose and fell in a syncopated rhythm, slightly tilted and like a Sunday morning stroll. The echo of Kuroo’s heartbeat was soft and smooth and Tsukishima could feel it too. It made him want to melt into the couch, forget about the book. His grip on the pages loosened and it fell to the floor in a flutter of pages.

“Come on,” said Kuroo, his voice halfway to whining and this was a strange mood of his. He never did show it often. He wanted something right now, Tsukishima could tell, but what he couldn’t decipher was what exactly that thing might be, and if he would mind giving it up or not. His heartbeat quickened and the pieces gradually came together as he let himself be led to their bedroom, to the double bed that always forced them to spoon through the night. It had become habit by now. Their tall bodies couldn’t have it any other way and by now, Tsukishima didn’t mind.

He eased himself onto the bed, held his legs close. He could see his pink knee and it still throbbed loosely, even now; maybe from the rain this afternoon and how it had left heavy humidity in the air outside. The moisture seeped in through the cracks when it rained, filling the space of their small apartment and making the small hairs on the back of Kuroo’s neck stand on edge. 

“Are you feeling okay?” He asked Tsukishima, his voice already quiet not unlike when he was worried. “Your knee, it’s better now, right?”

“Mostly,” said Tsukishima, and he didn’t fight it when Kuroo reached out, his hand skimming over Tsukishima’s pale kneecap before taking the hem of his shirt and easing it over his shoulders, pulling up and not even being shy about it. The air had grown cold and it made Tsukishima shiver out of surprise before looking back up at Kuroo, who had just tossed his own shirt to the floor - his bare chest and forehead already flushed, taking deep breaths just to hold on. His lips trembled, a question on the tip of his tongue.

“You trust me, right?” 

“Kuroo, what kind of question is that - ”

He found his words cut off when Kuroo reached into his pocket, fumbling around a bit - trying hard to hold back his grin when he took out a plastic package of gauze bandages, white fabric rolls lined up nice and neat beside each other. He waved it around in front of Tsukishima a little.

“Well, what do you think?”

Tsukishima stared at them for a moment. “I don’t understand.”

Kuroo began to open up the package with shaky hands, fumbling a little. He pulled a bit too hard and the entire package exploded, sending bandage rolls going everywhere. 

“Fuck,” he said, and gathered them up quickly, putting them to the side, holding onto one of the rolls and kneading it between his fingers. Tsukishima eyed the pile some more, but they did not reveal any secrets. “Well, Tsukki, being with you - I learn a ton. About myself. And for the past few weeks, I’ve had an idea - but I need to know you’re okay with it, too.”

“Kuroo, just say it already - ”

“Bandages.”

For a moment, it fell completely silent.

Kuroo coughed. “Like on your body, putting them on you - I like it. A lot.”

He let this sink in, let Tsukishima mull this over in the space of ten seconds, all the time he needed to think about it and make his choice.

“You’re funny, Kuroo.”

And then he was laughing, hiding his smirk with his hand but it wasn’t so effective, Kuroo could definitely see through it. Tsukishima knew this even without looking at Kuroo, which was probably for the better. His cheeks already felt tender and his face would surely burn bright hot if he dared look straight ahead.

“Tsukki, you - ”

Tsukishima cut him off. “Do whatever you want.”

He blinked once and then found Kuroo looking right at him, there was no way to escape now. His heart stuttered without warning. For a moment, he wondered if he would regret this - but it was too late to back out now. He didn’t have the heart to deny Kuroo now, not with the new expression he wore and how his fingers skimmed over one of the bandage rolls, that undeniable desire both of them knew so well.

“You know the word, if you want out,” Kuroo finally said, like he had been deciding on how to phrase it for some time. It almost made Tsukishima want to smirk again. The two of them were no stranger to increasingly kinkier sex - their safeword had long since been engraved in the grooves of his brain. What was so different about this? What exactly was it that made Kuroo this way, made him nervous? Like he was afraid of hurting Tsukishima?

He let these thoughts percolate as Kuroo reached out to him, straightened up his posture a bit, placing Tsukishima’s arms at his side - took one more deep breath before picking the end off the bandage roll and pressing it to Tsukishima’s abdomen, circling his waist twice before pulling tight - enough to make Tsukishima gasp, the bandages a little more than snug.

“You okay?”

Tsukishima nodded, staying completely still while Kuroo began to wrap the bandages around his arms, pinning them to his torso - pressing him together until he could not budge, could not tear the bandages away with any simple force of will. In his effort to do just that, he gasped - a high, needful sound that he almost regretted.

“That feel alright?”

God, Kuroo looked so earnest right about now, like a real lover, so eager to please and do everything right. To treat Tsukishima so right, easing him onto his back, the bedsheets cool against his skin. Like water he could sink deep into and close his eyes forever.

He could feel Kuroo above him, heat radiating from his body and breath warm on his cheek. “Oi, Tsukki, don’t go falling asleep on me now.”

“Then give me a reason to stay awake.”

The words were out of his mouth before he fully realized it, and it was probably better that way, he didn’t have any more time to overthink it before Kuroo took him at his word, milking it for all it was worth. His hands were rough and warm on Tsukishima’s bare skin, pressing hard over the bandages - biting and sucking at Tsukishima’s neck and the space above his collarbone. When Kuroo’s teeth scraped his skin at just the right angle, it made Tsukishima giggle.

“You think this is funny?”

“No, not at all, Kuroo!”

He couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t stop himself from grinning widely up at the ceiling, avoiding Kuroo’s gaze at all costs. His smile simply could not help himself. Honestly, he felt like he had it coming when Kuroo bit down hard on his neck, drawing blood and making him gasp. Kuroo’s tongue felt rough against his skin and tickled a little. It might have been enough for Tsukishima to start laughing again if he hadn’t blinked once and opened his eyes to find himself looking right at Kuroo.

For once, words failed Tsukishima. There was nothing for him to say anyways, not with Kuroo leaning in suddenly and kissing him on his open mouth. It felt easy to return it, angling himself up to meet Kuroo as much as he could, his arms straining against the bandages and his effort proving to be pointless.

The sound he made when Kuroo pulled away was nothing short of obscene. It might have embarrassed him if there weren’t already so many other things for him to be embarrassed about, including but not limited to the blooming pinpricks of blood lining his neck, his flushed skin breaking out in a sweat; how Kuroo was easing Tsukishima’s pants off little by little and folding them neatly.

“Kuroo, you don’t have to do that.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “You don’t want me to fold your pants?”

“Not right now, not when we’re...you know - “

“Oh, I get it!” Kuroo interrupted him. “I understand now!”

And with that, he grabbed onto the waistband of Tsukishima’s boxers with both hands; yanked them off with enough force to send him reeling from the shock. He cried out suddenly, more out of surprise than anything. His breath had practically been knocked out of him. Somehow, it felt very anticlimactic when Kuroo tossed the pair of boxers off to the side, landing in a heap on the floor.

“There we go,” said Kuroo, grinning. “That sexy enough for you?” He pretended not to notice the look on Tsukishima’s face. Instead, he pulled open the side table drawer and took out their bottle of lube, shaking it around a little. Tsukishima couldn’t quite tell from his position how much was left, but it seemed to satisfy Kuroo. He flipped open the cap and let it dribble onto his long fingers, holding them high for Tsukishima to see.

“Hey now, don’t go straining yourself,” he said as he eased himself back over Tsukishima. “Just sit back, relax a little.”

When Kuroo slid one finger in, it did not feel so bad and yet Tsukishima gasped out of habit. He found himself squirming while Kuroo reached around with his free hand for a moment, eventually grabbing onto Tsukishima’s leg and holding on, keeping him still. He let Tsukishima hook his leg around his shoulder and neck, pulling them closer together.

“That’s it,” murmured Kuroo, “you’re doing so well.”

He had yet to touch Tsukishima’s cock but somehow it was getting more and more erect, standing up between them. Tsukishima could feel it aching in the pit of his belly and Kuroo’s fingers were literally right there, close enough to slide up and help him out a little, if he really wanted to - if it might happen to cross his mind.

Tsukishima could only wonder at what was going on in Kuroo’s mind right about now. He himself was just barely holding it together. He was already losing himself, he knew that much. But in between his full-body gasps and Kuroo’s fingers, plural, thrusting up inside him, there was a small glimmer of awareness left in Tsukishima; something worth holding onto for as long as possible.

“Kuroo, you bastard - ”

“Hmm?” Kuroo looked at him as sweet and innocent as anything. “What was that?”

He still had that shit-eating grin on his face but at the same time, he had slowed down a bit, allowing for a lull in the action. And now he was really looking at Tsukishima, studying the situation, most likely keeping an ear out for their safeword. Tsukishima loved seeing Kuroo like this. It felt amazing to have this man’s attention fully devoted to him. He imagined he could say anything right about now and Kuroo would eat it up, give him everything he wanted and more.

“Fuck me.” 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, his two fingers up Tsukishima and his free hand making its way to the base of Tsukishima’s cock, massaging it slowly and deliberately. “You gotta speak up, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima was trembling something mad and he strained hard against the bandages but they held fast, tightening around him the more he squirmed. It felt unfair. He gasped when Kuroo wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and something gripped him tight in the pit of his belly. He tried to crane his neck and see what was going on, but another shudder ran down his spine and his abdominal muscles could not hold on, forcing him to collapse onto the bed and into his bones.

His words came out strained and they were almost no good like this, incomprehensible even to himself. But he couldn’t help himself, not with Kuroo working him over with both hands - and now his mouth - hot and wet and taking Tsukishima in bit by bit, his rough tongue drawing more useless speech out of him. 

“Kuroo,” he gasped out, the only word he could hold onto right about now. Part of him wanted to flat out scream and he was halfway there already - there was nothing holding his voice back. He swore he could feel Kuroo grinning around his cock, giving service with a smile. “Kuroo, please - “

His fingers scrabbled for something, anything to hold on to. When they dug deep into the blankets, they were nearly all Tsukishima had left, in order to keep himself from floating away. All the sharp retorts he had in mind were gone too, lost forever in his fevered haze, the world blurry and electric all at the same time. His body didn’t belong to him; his eyes and ears would not obey. His throat seemed to work fine, he could feel his vocal cords vibrating but he could not know what sort of sounds he was making. It probably didn’t matter in the end anyways.

And then it hit him - one wave of blinding euphoria overcoming his trembling body, washing over him, stealing his breath away. His heaving chest was still constricted by the bandages and it took him a moment to gather himself together, to assess the situation. He quickly realized that he had come into Kuroo’s mouth. The bastard wasn’t even trying to hide it. His Adam’s Apple bobbed as he swallowed down Tsukishima’s cum, acting all suave when he slid himself up over Tsukishima. Their bodies were pressed together and Kuroo was grinning like always, wiping drops of cum from the corners of his mouth. His eyes were so full of warmth and love when he held his hand over Tsukishima’s gaping mouth and let the milky droplets fall in. Panting, he wriggled a little beneath Kuroo but it was a fruitless affair.

“How was that, Tsukki?” Kuroo asked him, his voice turned low and soft again.

Tsukishima gulped. He could still feel beads of cum on his lips, inside his mouth. “Good enough.” 

Kuroo laughed at that, coming out as one bright sound. “Good enough? That last scream of yours sounded a little better than ‘good enough’, let me tell you.”

His hands glazed over the bandages binding Tsukishima when he stood back up, undoing his belt buckle, pulling down his bulging pants and boxers. He was already hard, he must have been for some time already. He hummed a little under his breath along with the crinkling of plastic - fumbling around with a condom and easing it on himself.

Tsukishima gasped again when he felt unexpected fingers lubing him up, as if he weren’t wet enough already - but the sensation wasn’t so bad, with Kuroo getting up in there just the way he liked it. He could hardly complain at a moment like this.

“There we go,” hummed Kuroo, “All nice and slick for me.”

He eased Tsukishima a little closer to the edge of the bed, taking his legs by the ankles and pulling them up, drawing another gasp out of him - placing Tsukishima’s ankles to rest on his shoulders like they belonged there. The two of them were so close together like this. But when Tsukishima looked up, he couldn’t help but feel fully and utterly exposed.

He wasn’t even fully naked. The bandages over his torso and arms were proof of that. But he didn’t even feel this vulnerable whenever Kuroo whipped out the fuzzy handcuffs, or tied a bandana over his eyes - and right now, his entire body was on edge. He shuddered unconsciously when Kuroo ran a hand over his shoulder and let it wander. He could feel Kuroo watching him and he did not try to meet his gaze, not at first.

“Babe, you alright?”

Tsukishima looked up and almost immediately felt a pang in his chest. How obvious did he look right about now? Because the expression on Kuroo’s face was wide eyed and so concerned while he rubbed Tsukishima’s flank and leaned in a little, for the sake of his nearsighted eyes.

“I’m fine,” said Tsukishima, tugging up the corners of his mouth in a smile. “I promise.” He swallowed again with his dry throat. His cheeks burned but he couldn’t stop his words from coming out. “Just fuck me already, like I wanted you to.”

Kuroo’s hand had been moving in little circles on Tsukishima’s thigh, massaging the area a little - but then he squeezed once, fingernails pressing into his skin. “Oh, Tsukki,” murmured Kuroo, “Anything for you.”

He always started out slow, his thrusts punctuated with hands all over Tsukishima. A touch here, a kiss there. But it felt more like teasing than anything and Tsukishima could feel himself shuddering all over, his cock stiffening once again. 

_ Kuroo, Kuroo _ he was screaming in his head and he wasn’t sure if the words had made it past his lips. He wasn’t in much of a state to think through things like that. God, he could only imagine what he looked like right about now. His vision could not focus anywhere and he was only vaguely aware of Kuroo above him, gasping like he too could no longer control himself. 

He was speeding up above Tsukishima, throbbing inside him, making the both of them shake. With every thrust, Tsukishima could feel Kuroo’s heat radiating off his skin, spreading to him, almost enough to turn him feverish. 

“Wow, Tsukki,” Kuroo managed to say, “If you could see yourself right now - “

He didn’t bother to finish his sentence. His nails dug deeper in Tsukishima’s skin, threatening to leave crescent-shaped wounds. In a small part of Tsukishima’s mind, he never wanted these marks to fade away.

And even though he had been expecting it, it didn’t make him cry out any quieter or rack his trembling body any less when he came for the second time that day, clenching up around Kuroo, jolting as his cum landed on his stomach and chest and the bed. It almost felt like too much. Like he there was no way he could get any more filthier.

But Kuroo was still hot inside him, he had been for some time, gasping openly. He didn’t pull out for what felt like a while, shoulders heaving from the exertion of it all. His hands gripped Tsukishima tighter like he never wanted to let go. And maybe that would be okay, too; if he just fucked Tsukishima right into the bed and made him bleed all over again. After all, they had plenty of bandages at their disposal. 

The thought made Tsukishima grin despite the circumstances but he didn’t have long to be distracted. Above him, when Kuroo finally came, he did so with a high cry, his muscles growing weak for a second in his most vulnerable moment. Heat washed over the both of them and a thin sheen of sweat covered his skin. He practically fell on top of Tsukishima, hugging him and having some trouble holding on - Tsukishima was practically covered in sweat, his entire body slick, hair matted to his forehead and looking thoroughly wrecked. For a moment, there was nothing to be said - all they needed to do was breathe together, come back to full consciousness together.

When Kuroo pulled out of Tsukishima, he was still shuddering. His shaky fingers worked to peel his full condom off, to tie it off and toss it to their garbage bin. It landed a few inches away and he let out a audible sigh.

“Well, Tsukki,” he said, “how’re you feeling?”

He was already undoing the bandages binding Tsukishima, pulling them away and massaging his reddened skin. When the last of the bandages had been tossed to the side, Tsukishima lifted his arms up slowly, carefully; wrapping them around Kuroo and pulling him closer. 

“I’m doing so well,” said Tsukishima, his voice a low whisper, “thanks to Doctor Kuroo.”

Kuroo couldn’t help but smirk. “Aren’t you a grateful patient.”

“I am.”

Tsukishima could feel his eyelids growing heavy, carrying the rest of his body with them. It was utterly relaxing here, with his arms wrapped around Kuroo and their shared warmth melting into each other. He let his breathing slow, his tense muscles relax a little. He closed his eyes and pretended not to react when Kuroo kissed him on the cheek, his lips gentle and feather-light; whispering  _ Thank you _ into Tsukishima’s ear. He couldn’t have asked for anything more.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are super appreciated!


End file.
